Banana-Cherry-Chocolate-Tabasco-Sauce Milkshakes
by fadedkismet
Summary: The aliens have to leave but before they do some...stuff happens and now they have a reason to come back ASAP!! (M/L, M/M, A/I, K/T)
1. An Invitation

Right so here it is again, I kind of F***ed up the old one so I had to reload this. PS - I wrote this last season and while cleaning out my folders found it, so the couples are season 2 couples. Now R&R. Plz review. but only nicely. didn't your mother teach you if you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all? Right so I'm going to shut up now and let you read. enjoy!!  
  
Maria stood over her dresser looking at a picture, "God Maria get a grip and stop looking at Michael, now put the picture away and do some homework like a normal person. Of course a normal person wouldn't be talking to themselves." Maria sighed, put the picture away, and turned towards her bed, as she passed the window she stopped and closed her eyes to the sight outside. "Ok that's it you have officially lost it."  
  
"I don't think you ever had it Maria. " Michael smirked at her from the half open window. "Just how long have you been standing there Michael?" asked Maria uneasily  
  
"Oh not very long, why?" "Ah...no reason...so Michael what do you want?" It was Michael's turn to look uneasy, "I...I need to talk to you."  
  
"What about?" "We're leaving tomorrow." "What do you mean we're leaving tomorrow, I'm not going anywhere with you again." Michael looked at his feet "I'm going home." Maria sat down hard on her bed, "home as in..." Michael pointed up. "Oh god..." Maria started to sob. "Shit Maria," Michael pulled himself into the room and knelt in front of her, "don't cry, it kills me when you cry." "But...you're...leaving..." she sobbed. "Maria, oh baby please stop." Michael pulled her into his arms. Maria turned and started to cry into his shirt, Michael could feel the dampness of her tears. "Shhhhh... it's ok...don't cry." Michael rubbed her back as her sobs grew softer and she sniffed. He kept soothing her as her crying lessened and she started to relax in his arms. When she went limp he gently lifted her in his arms, pulled down the covers and put her into bed. He knelt by her bed and pulled the covers up, wiped the tear tracks off her face, and then got up to go. As soon as he started to move away from her Maria whimpered, Michael turned back and saw her eyes were open. "Michael, will you stay with me?" "Of course...should I sleep on the floor?" "No, I want you next to me tonight." Maria lifted the covers. Michael needed no second invitation; he stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed with Maria, pulling her against his chest. As he drift off he heard Maria say one thing, "Just please be here when I wake-up." TBC 


	2. A Late Night Goodbye

So ya know what the good thing about me messing up the first chapter? I'm going to upload many more chapters to make up for it!! Don't you love me? Of course you do, everyone loves me!! * Ahem * right so anyway here's the new chapter... and if anyone out there wants to be a beta reader for me I'll love you for ever and always! (Wow how much sugar did I have today?)   
  
As Maria slowly woke up she noticed two things, her pillow had gotten a lot harder and she seemed to be sleeping with a heating blanket. All of a sudden she remembered what had happened that night, her eyes shot open and she lifted herself up to look into Michael's face. He was still sleeping. Maria sighed softly, he looked so soft when he slept, soft and sweet, so different from when he was awake. Maria gently stroked his face, needing to touch him but not wanting to wake him just yet. She really shouldn't, it would wake him up, but she needed to kiss him. She licked her bottom lip then lightly pressed her lips to his. Michael opened his eyes.  
"Hi" he said with a smile.  
"Hi yourself," she responded with a smile of her own. "I'm so glad you stayed."  
"I couldn't leave you Maria, I don't know how I'm going to tonight."  
"Tonight?"  
"We leave for our planet tonight," he said carefully, not sure how she was going to take the news.  
"Oh Michael," her eyes filled with tears.  
"Please don't cry Maria, I don't want to leave you but if I don't then I will never find the answers that I have been looking for."  
"You want to go home," she said flatly.  
"No Maria... you're my home."  
'Michael" her eyes were shining through the tears, "lets just have this moment now, forget about everything else, make love to me?"  
"Maria...are you sure?"  
"Please Michael make me forget, even if it's just for a little while."  
TBC  
  
Plez keep reviewing, I live for reviews! They make me write, they make me post!! * hint, hint* 


	3. Surprises All Around

Oh goody reviews!!! I did a happy dance in front of my computer! (my mum who was walking by at the time now thinks I'm weird but meh) MORE, MORE, MORE!!!  
  
Umm.Liz? Liz pulled the covers down and Maria could see by her red eyes that she had been crying. Oh Maria hi, Liz's voice sounded dead. How are you doing.oh god. Maria suddenly ran for the bathroom. Liz got out of bed and went into the bathroom just as Maria finished throwing-up So Maria I guess you and Michael slept together before he left. Maria looked up at Liz, how did you know? Liz knelt next to Maria, because Max and I did to and.I just finished throwing up too. You mean.you're pregnant too? 'Fraid so. Oh Maria what are we going to do?  
  
Oh god, Isabel turned pale and bolted from the room, from the sound of it she just made it to the bathroom. What the hell is wrong with her? Max said to the guide from their planet, Asta Asta sighed, the same thing that's wrong with her she said gesturing to Tess, who turned white and ran for the bathroom. They're both. Pregnant, finish Isabel walking back into the room and lying down on one of the couches You're what?!? P-R-E-G-N-A-N-T, pregnant Max, said Tess walking back into the room and lying down on another of the couches. Ok so who the hell is the father! Yelled Michael Isabel opened her eyes and they could see that she was trying not to cry, I want Alex, she sobbed and started to cry. I want Kyle, said Tess and started to cry too. Nice going Michael said Max as he put his arms around Isabel well you found out now what are you going to do? I don't know Michael put his arms around Tess A few minutes later Michael Isabel is asleep is Tess? Yeah said Michael. Both boys eased the girls down on to the couches and turned to Asta. How exactly is it possible that they both got pregnant at the same time? Asked Michael Well yesterday ended your procreation period said Asta, I guess that they both mated yesterday. Seeing that the guys were still confused Asta explained. Every ten years we reproduce, our gametes need to reproduce so if you mate during that time then you will become pregnant. Michael sat down hard on a chair; do you mean that if we.mated with someone on earth before we left then that person is.pregnant? Did those two mate with humans? Both boys nodded. Then yes. Oh crap.ah Max before we left Maria and I we kind of. I know Michael, Max said looking out the window of the ship, Liz and I did too.  
  
So you're both pregnant, Alex looked across the booth at his two best friends in shock. Maria sighed, yes Alex like I told you Liz and I are both pregnant. Umm does it seem weird to anyone else that you both are pregnant at the same time? Asked Kyle Ya said Liz she turned to Maria did you and Michael the night before they left? Ya said Maria what about you and Max. Same said Liz Oh shit said Kyle and Alex suddenly became very interested in the tabletop. Don't tell me that you guys. with Tess and Isabel. Oh shit said Maria as they nodded. So what are we going to do? Asked Kyle Is there someway we can contacted them? Everyone looked at Maria What she said Well, said Liz you and Michael were together for a long time Not as long as you and Max were Yeah but Max never let me get close, Michael and you were getting really close did he ever tell you anything about his powers? Well said Maria. There was this one thing that might work. TBC  
  
More reviews!! Lots of reviews!! They help me finish this damn story which won't let me end it (it was suppose to be only two chapters! And I have written 14!!) yes and it is the story's fault that I can't finish it. it won't even let me write any other stories! K so my muse MIGHT have something to do with it but don't tell it that!! (PS I'm exclamation mark happy today!) !!!!!!! (lol) 


	4. Alex & Isabel

BIG A/N: I just realized that you might be wondering about this fic's name, MAWWWWWWWAAAAAAHHHHH!!! (evil laughter) you must read on to find out!! (and you have to review more!!!)  
  
"So how does this work exactly?" Asked Alex touching Isabel's picture lightly. "Well if Isabel is asleep and thinking about you then she can pull you in to her dream." "But what if she's not asleep or thinking about me?" "Well I don't know about the first part because they might sleep at different times but I think that by now they should know they are pregnant, we do, and I'm sure she is thinking about you." "Ok, I hope so." Kyle and Alex both lay down on the sleeping bags on the floor, put their hand on the pictures of their girlfriend, and tried to fall asleep.  
  
Alex opened his eyes; he was standing in a nursery. "ALEX!" He turned around and Isabel threw herself in his arms. "Izzie-bear, I miss you so much!" "Oh Alex," Isabel started crying, 'I miss you too!" Alex kissed her on the forehead and pulled back a little so he could see her face. "Isabel." "What is it Alex?" "Umm why are we in a nursery?" "Umm." "You're pregnant aren't you?" Alex asked softly Isabel pulled out of Alex's arms and turned away from him. "If I said yes what would you say?" Alex turned her around, "I love you and I will be very happy if you are pregnant." Isabel started to cry, "you love me?" "Yes, and our child." "How did you know?" "Maria and Liz are pregnant too." "Really?" "Yea, they just found out today," Alex looked down at Isabel's stomach. "Me too," Suddenly Isabel looked shy, "would you like to meet your daughter?" She asked not sure if he would be happy they were having a girl. Alex looked up at her, his eyes shining, "a girl" he said in awe. Isabel smiled, her fears gone, "yes Alex we're going to have a girl." "I.I can meet her?" He said putting his hand on her abdomen. "Of course" she said putting her hand over his and taking hold of his other, "just relax and breathe." TBC 


	5. Kyle & Tess

Sorry this took so long to post but thax to one of my adoring fans.I can't remember what you're name is but this post is to you. I'm going to try to post this story faster!!  
  
Kyle was just trying to figure out where he was when he heard a voice behind him "Hello Kyle," Kyle spun around a saw Tess standing with her hands behind her back a few feet from him "Tess, I've missed you so much!" He said opening his arms to her "Oh Kyle!" Tess ran into his arms and started to cry, "I've missed you too!" "Tess, are you.I mean did you.damn." He said completely flustered He was so cute that Tess smiled. "Kyle what is it?" "Umm. are you pregnant?" Tess looked at him wearily, "why?" "It's just that Maria and Liz are and I hoped.I mean wondered if you were too." "You want me to be pregnant?" She asked surprised. "Yea," said Kyle "I love you so much but when we made love I never thought we would or even could have a baby but when I found out that Liz and Maria were both pregnant I kind of hoped." Tess started to cry again, "Oh shit, Tess don't cry I'm sorry." "Sorry for what Buddha-boy? That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." Kyle sighed with relief, "so.are you?" Tess looked up at him, her eyes shining; "I am, would you like to meet your son?" "A boy?" Kyle stared in awe at Tess' stomach, "you mean I can meet him?" "Yes you can," Tess took his hand and placed it on her stomach, and took hold of his other, "just relax and breathe."  
  
"I wonder if it worked," said Maria staring at the two boys lying on the floor. "If it does work I'm going to try and contact Max," said Liz. "Maria" she asked softly, "will you." "No Liz, I couldn't bear to see him she said close to tears, plus what if they can never come back, I can't let Michael know, it would tear him up, you know how he is when it comes to family things." "Yea I guess so Maria, but don't you think he has a right to know?" "I guess you're right Liz but I just can't tell him, could you do me a favour?" "Sure Maria" "Could you tell Max to tell Michael?" "Ok, but... Maria look." Liz pointed to Kyle and Alex "They're glowing," said Maria, "why are they glowing? Do you think they are ok?" "Better then ok" came the reply from the floor as Alex sat up. "Definitely," said Kyle smiling, "I'm going to be a father, we're going to have a son." "And we're going to have a daughter," said Alex with a smile, he turned to the girls, "do you two know what you're having?" "I'm having a boy" said Liz. "What about you Maria," Kyle asked Maria mumbled something "What did you say Maria?" Alex asked "I'm having a boy and a girl," said Maria "Oh my god," Liz sounded shocked, "Twins?" Both boys gasped. "Oh Maria you have to tell Michael now," said Liz "You know I can't" said Maria, she looked up at Liz with tears in her eyes, "I can't, not knowing there is no way for him to get here, please do this for me?" "I said I would Maria, but I'm telling Max to tell him how upset you are and I'm going to go right now," Liz lay down on the bed and pulled the picture of Max off her bedside table. TBC  
  
So what's going to happen with the others? Review and I'll post more!!! 


End file.
